Yōso no Futago no ken (spirit)
This article is about the manifested spirit of Izumi Yukari's Zanpakutō. For her Zanpakutō and its abilities, Yōso no Futago no ken. Yōso no Futago no ken (要素の双子の剣, Twin Sword of Element) is the manifested spirit of Izumi Yukari's Zanpakutō. Appearance Yōso no Futago no ken's spirit takes the form of two women, one is taller than the other, with long white hair and red eyes. She wears a light brown shirt that appears as if it has been discolored from fire, and dark red overalls that are decorated with paper charms. Her hair is tied with these same red and white paper charms. She is called Shiroken by her wielder, Izumi. The second half of the spirit is shorter than the other. She has long black hair and dark brown eyes and wears a pink shirt with many white bows, and a long, dark burgundy skirt decorated in yellow with bamboo and flower shapes. She is called Kuroken. Personality The black haired one or more called as "Kuroken" is a very calm and kind person yet she becomes strict when it comes to "Shiroken", the white haired spirit. She acts like an older sister who is very responsible for everything but since she's always with Shiroken she always get in trouble and as a twin she can't stop some of her violent attitude to come out. She always follows Izumi and always apologizes for everything her sister and hers they had done bad. Shiroken is ultimately the opposite of Kuroken, she is a violent one always wanted to "play" with someone interesting. Because of her attitude, she is always being hit on the head by Kuroken everytime she fights clueless and innocent people. She mostly resembles Izumi because of her boyish attitude, which Izumi has when she was still in the Rukongai. She likes escaping away from Izumi, dragging Kuroken with her and as always both two ends up at a very dangerous situation because of her. History When Izumi’s friend Runa Kirameki achieved Shikai, Izumi became pale and felt like she was being left alone for she didn’t reached Shikai. She made up her mind to reach it and went to the highest mountain in their Rukongai district and train there. But as Izumi was currently training she fell off mountain. Izumi was so scared she might lose everything or she finally admitted she lost. Right at that time, Izumi fell on a few bushes of flower floating on water. She was more surprised to see a girl with a long white hair tied with red and white paper charms and dark red overalls, sitting on her flames in mid air. Izumi was scared but she managed to stand up and asked who she was. Shiroken answered but not the right answer to her question. Shiroken ordered her to look around. Izumi who felt uneasy with everything became paler because she felt so gloomy. Shiroken suddenly showed up in front of Izumi and kicked her so hard that it sent Izumi flying away and landed on the water. Izumi yelps in pain and her eyes widen when she realized she didn't drown in the water, was floating. She then stood up and asked Shiroken some questions of what, where, who, and how. Kuroken appeared sitting in her garden named “Jeweled Branch” said that it’s becoming noisy. Her eyes were as red as ever and even more red than the flames of Shiroken. Izumi shuddered with the voice and wished for Runa or Haruo, the person she befriended some months ago, to be by her side. All of a sudden, Izumi was being swallowed by the water and tried to use Shunpo to escape, but she couldn’t do it anymore. She became so scared, so scared that all she could do was shout in pain. Shiroken told her that Izumi is so scared of her own world that nature even try to devour her and laughed hysterically while Kuroken simply watched Izumi drown. Before Izumi lose her consciousness, Shiroken’s word, “My world” echoed in her and she finally realized what’s currently happening. As Shiroken starts to walk away and vanish from her flame, a great wave of water came from Izumi as if brimming with power. Izumi showed herself from behind of her and clashed swords with her. Shiroken could see power and determination from her eyes and she vanished using her flame. She showed up at mid air and told Izumi to ‘watch closely’. Suddenly, the dark place that was being lit by the lonely moon changed. The moon went down and a sun came up and lit the place better than ever. The Jeweled Branch of Kuroken shined the most and caught Izumi’s eyes. Kuroken walked slowly towards Izumi and asked her to call out ‘’their name’’. At that time, Izumi felt she was falling. She then looked at the ground as she was still falling. Izumi called out, “Shine out! Yōso no Futago no ken!” and the one and only katana that she was holding split into two: a nodachi with a short lace at the pommel in her left hand and a wakizashi in her right. She waved it like she was having a fight and suddenly vanished into the flames. A flame appeared on the ground and disappeared, revealing Izumi. After some moments, she realized she just met her Zanpakutō and set foot into her inner world, and most of all, she reached Shikai. Plot Powers & Abilities Expert Swordmanship: When manifested, and bracing for a fight, Shiroken is mostly seen fighting using her sword. She said she use it to bring the interest of the enemy. Enhanced Speed: The two have shown fast movements, even faster than Izumi. Kuroken is the fastest of the two and she can even surpass the speed of Izumi in berserk mode. High Spiritual Power: With a simple release of their reiatsu, Kuroken can cause a great wind shockwave that can cause someone to fall right away following with Shiroken who is able to make the temperature go high causing some fire to show up. Burning Teleportation: Shiroken can turn into a big flame and vanish suddenly and showing up again in any place she wanted. Landscape Make: With just a simple gesture of Kuroken's hand, she can control the ground that she can make a maze or anything she wanted and control it. Effective Team-work: The two who is always seen fighting and having arguments, still have their team work in most of their fights yet in the end the two argues again about each other's mistake. Zanpakutō At anytime, Yōso no Futago no ken can manifest the Shikai of their former self. It takes the form of two swords: a nodachi and a wakizashi, one with a white lace and one for each of them. Shikai Special Ability: When released, its abilities are elemental like fire, water, wind, lightning, earth, ice and all other elements. They can use them as Defensive, Offensive and Healing. They can use fire, earth and ice for defense, water for healing and all of her elements for offense. :*'Kaze no bōryoku-tekina surasshu' (風の暴力的なスラッシュ, Violent slashes of wind): It is an offensive technique wherein one slashes on the opponent rapidly that when the slashes hit the opponent, the part hit will surely be cut. :*'Raiu no furēmingu' (雷雨のフレーミング, Flaming thunder shower): It is an Offensive technique of Yōso no Futago No Ken. In this technique, one will raise their Zanpakutō and slowly puts it down on front of them as one quietly say the name of the technique. Violet thunder will start to rain on the enemy and if the enemy gets hit by one, it will cause paralyzation and severe burns on the enemy's body. :*'Mirātsuin' (ミラーツイン, Mirror Twin): It is a Defensive technique where it can make an afterimage of someone. They have the ability that when they do this they put some of their reiatsu inside that ice so that ice can move but not talk. It can easily be broken by hitting it with strong force. :*'Honō no rappu' (炎のラップ, Wrapping Flame): In this technique, one first calls out the name of the technique and starts to attack with fire. If a fire, even a small amount, touches her target, it will start to wrap and burn the target. :*'Mizu danjon' (水ダンジョン, Water Dungeon): :*'Futago No Hiryu' (Twin Ice Dragon): When they do this technique, they would jump in mid-air (just like what Izumi usually do) and raise their Zanpakutō, immediately after saying the name's technique, a twin ice dragon comes out. The twin dragon would chase the target and freeze it. If the target cuts it, it will multiply on how it was cut. Seeing that it's ice, it can melt in fire which the twin ice dragon can't survive. *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Trivia *It was actually planed at first that Yōso no Futago no ken is just a split power and not actually twins. *Shiroken is older than Kuroken actually but she acts almost like as the younger one. *It was planned to that Yōso no Futago no ken is just a one spirit in materialized form but have different minds that are both Shiro and Kuro. *Yōso no Futago no ken is actually an elemental Zanpakutō but seemingly it shows some Kido powers. *In sealed form Yōso no Futago no ken's form is two swords:the other one is a wakizashi while the other one is a very long katana, resembling a nodachi. Category:Characters Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Female